


Mirror Mirror - Part Two

by morganskye



Series: Mirror Mirror [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Human/Beast Hybrids, Human/Monster Hybrids, I swear this isn't a Mary Sue, Magic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Janine, Peck, and the Ghostbusters have been thrown into Amani's world of witches and monsters. They're taken by force to The Castle by Hunters. While there they can't find Janine and Amani is dead. They also learn that sometimes the monsters aren't on the outside of the walls, but on the inside too.





	Mirror Mirror - Part Two

**PART TWO**

 

       The first thing he heard were loud, heavy footsteps and female voices. Forcing his eyes open, Winston found himself lying on the ground, which was strange since he didn’t remember falling. If fact he didn’t remember how he got to...wherever this place was. He tried to turn his head but his neck hurt too much. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he could barely make out Peter lying several feet from him. His eyes felt like someone had rubbed sand in them and he was so tired...He regained consciousness when he had the sensation of being lifted but couldn’t feel hands or what he was lying on that was lifting him. Winston blearily tried to see what was holding him but all he saw was air. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he fell back to sleep.

       Incessant rocking woke Egon up enough for him to make the effort to open his eyes. He hadn’t felt this tired since writing his thesis paper for his first doctorate. Energy from panic flooded his system when his brain processed things. He and his friends (and Peck) were in a swaying wooden box...a carriage of some sort? They weren’t tied up but their equipment was missing. That wasn’t what made Egon worry however. Both Janine and Amani were gone. He forced himself into a sitting position and looked around thinking maybe he just missed spotting them. Movement at the end of the jail-like place caught his attention. A red-headed woman in clothing similar to Amani’s was leaning against a thick short staff, watching him.

       “Janine?” he croaked just as the woman hit him in the head with the end of her staff, sending him back into the blackness of sleep. 

 

       Ray knew he was on a table long before he had the strength to open his eyes. He didn’t feel the need to be alarmed at what was going on. All that mattered was that the pain in his leg was subsiding moment by moment. He thought he felt gentle hands tending to him and after that he honestly didn’t care. 

       “Drink,” a sweet voice instructed him. 

       With some difficulty he opened his eyes and saw a lovely woman with the features of a cat smiling at him. She was holding a glass filled with purple liquid. Ray tried to sit up but couldn’t. A sensation of soft wind pressed against his back, lifting him up just enough to make sipping the potion easier. It tasted like blueberries and apples. He felt a tingle spread through his body. It wasn’t pleasant but it didn’t hurt either. Ray looked at his leg to see how bad the damage was and was amused to see that he was completely naked. The cat woman tending to him didn’t seem the least bit bothered by this, so he wasn’t either. The bite on his thigh was only faint scars now and all the blood had been cleaned up. 

       “Thank you,” he said roughly. 

       She smiled and nodded at him. “Sleep.”

       His eyes closed before he could stop himself. 

 

       “Amani...please...where is she?” Peck mumbled, trying to reach out for the women standing a few feet away. His head hurt and he was so tired but he had to find her. “Is she alive? Please?”

       He tried to get up off the floor but failed miserably. Every muscle in his body screamed at him for moving. One of the women, who looked disturbingly like Amani, approached him and kneeled down to make eye contact. 

       “Amani?”

       “Stupid male,” she hissed with a nasty smirk and walked away. 

       “No...please…”

       She returned with a huff. 

       “You are unworthy of speaking the Commander’s name. Now shut up!” 

       He didn’t feel the blackjack hit his head but he heard the hollow ‘thump’ a split second before the blackness forced its way over his vision.  

 

       Peter was pretty sure he was in jail. He hurt too much to be dead. The bed under him wasn’t awful but it wasn’t great either. It felt like straw but what kind of jail used straw for a bed? Finally he gathered his courage and opened his eyes, immediately regretting it. He had the mother of all hangovers, but couldn’t remember the party that should have come with it. Blinking as he sat up, he looked around. The cell was small with gray stone walls and a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. Inside there was a wooden twin bed and a small simple table for a nightstand. Sitting on it was a cup of something purplish. Peter was fairly sure he shouldn’t drink it, but he was so thirsty he didn’t care. Gulping it down he felt a prickly wave move from his stomach out to his fingers and toes. Much of his pain dissipated so he gingerly got up. Looking down at himself, he found he was wearing a rough scratchy tunic that hung to his knees, lace up ‘pants’, and socks. Since it was chilly he was glad for the socks, although he wished they had given him shoes as well. A moment later the door to his cell opened. In the doorway a young girl stood holding a tray of food. 

       “Sir is awake? Sir care for food?” she asked, motioning with her tray. 

       “Yeah, thanks,” Peter said, still blinking to clear his eyes. He moved to take the tray but the girl stepped back. 

       “Please sir. To table.”

       He followed her out. They were in a long room with seven doors, three on each side wall and one on the short wall. The last one was clearly the actual cell door because it had a small sliding portal for looking in and heavy deadbolts. Peter assumed that behind the other doors were rooms just like his. Hanging over his head were multiple lamps, all lit. At the center there was a fire pit with stone seats around it. Lastly there was a large rough-hewn table with simple chairs around it near the other short wall. There were no windows, and he couldn’t see where the smoke from the fire or the lamps was going other than ‘away’. 

       “Please sir. Table,” the girl said again. 

       Peter turned to her and had to struggle not to gasp. He thought that she was a young girl, but in reality she was a short woman. She stood a little under 5 feet tall and was wearing a simple pale blue shift dress. This, however, wasn’t what startled Peter. The woman had the nose, ears, and wide eyes of a fox. Her face and neck were covered with a light dusting of russet brown and white hair. She had human fingers but they were also covered with fur. Her feet were paws and Peter could see a bit of a tail poking out the bottom of her dress. 

       “Is wrong sir?”

       “No! No I’m sorry. Everything is fine.”

       Peter sat down and picked at the cheese and fruit she laid out. 

       “There is stew and bread. You like?”

       “No thank you. So...what’s your name?”

       She blinked at him. “Name?”

       “Yeah. What do you call yourself? I’m Peter.”

       “I…” she looked around nervously. “I am Leena.”

       “Nice to meet you Leena. Do you know where my friends are?”

       She nodded and pointed to two other doors. “They sleep.”

       “Thank you.”

       Leena smiled shyly. Just then the main door locks clicked open. She made a small whimpering sound then ran to the far corner to stand there with her head down. Peter just kept eating like everything was normal as three stern-looking women carrying thick short staffs walked in. All were wearing full leather armor like Amani’s and had red hair, but thankfully the resemblance ended there. 

       “Stay where you are,” one told him even though he hadn’t moved. 

       “Whatever you say sister.”

       The woman’s lip curled. “I am not a sister to you, filthy male.”

       “Oooh, does this mean we can date?”   

       She slammed her short staff onto the table, cracking the plate he was eating off of in half. 

       “Be grateful we are under orders not to kill you,” she hissed. 

       “Lexi, that’s enough,” interrupted one of the other women. “Doctor you may enter now.”

       Another short woman entered, this one with the strong features of a cat right down to her  glittering green slit eyes. She was wearing a dark blue lab coat of sorts that was fully buttoned. Like Leena her hands were human with some fur, but her feet were paws and a tail was poking out of a slit in the back of the coat. Coming in behind her was a floating cushion holding Ray, who was asleep. Peter nearly stood, but Lexi stamped her staff on the ground as a warning. The cat doctor stepped aside to let the guard controlling the cushion maneuver it into one of the small side rooms. 

       “Hunter Miranda, I wish to protest again about these conditions. These beings will not heal well in a place such as this…”

       The guard that had warned Lexi sighed. “I understand doctor but this is what we have been told to do. The only other option is to take it up with Elder Hilda…”

       The doctor’s cat ears flattened to her head as she stepped back. 

       “No. That will not be necessary.”

       “I truly am sorry. If I could change it I would.”

       “You are too soft-hearted Miranda,” Lexi chided. 

       “And you could learn some compassion,” Miranda bit back. “Doctor, please finish your duties so we may move on.”

       The cat nodded and went into the room with Ray. She came back out a few minutes later and nodded to the guard that had levitated the cushion. 

       “I would like to check the others while I am here. It would save me a trip later.”

       “Fine. We will be outside.”

       When the door locked behind them the doctor turned to Peter and pretended to give him a once over. 

       “You must leave this place,” she whispered. “Men are distrusted and some of the women are quite mad. You are not safe.”

       “What about my friends?” Peter asked softly. 

       “The red male is with…” She looked at him sadly. “He is with Elder Hilda. They will not kill him, but he may wish for death.”

       “Why? What did he do?”

       “Unsure, but he is of red hair. Men are not to have red hair. Only Hunters.”

       “What about Janine?” When she gave him a puzzled look he elaborated. 

       “Ah. She is kept elsewhere, but I do not know where.”

       “And Amani? Did she survive?”

       The doctor’s ears flattened again. “It...it does not look good for the Commander, which is a shame. She is...kind. I must go. We cannot speak again.”

       She went into the two other rooms Leena pointed out earlier, coming out a short time later. With a nod to Peter she knocked on the main door and was let out. As soon as the door locked again Peter jumped up and went to each room to check on the guys. He was relieved when they were all awake and moving. Ray needed a little help since he had been badly hurt, but the bite on his leg was just a fading scar. Slowly they all made it to the common room to eat and drink. 

       “Um...hi…” Winston said uneasily to Leena. She blushed and waved at him. 

       “I am Leena, sirs maid. I will serve as best as I am able. Do you have needs?”

       “Um...where’s the bathroom?” 

       “The cleaning room is there,” she said, pointing to the door closest to the main one.

       When he came back he shook his head smiling. 

       “For such a medieval place the bathroom is pretty amazing. Flushing toilet, running hot water. There’s even a tub.”

       “Good. At least we won’t have to worry about the more common hygiene problems. Do we know where Janine is?” Egon asked.

       “No, just that she’s here and is being kept somewhere else.”

       “Where is ‘here’ anyway?” Winston asked.

       “Sirs are in The Castle,” Leena supplied. “This is home base for Hunter Caste. They keep us safe.”

       “Amani mentioned The Castle. This is where they do…” Egon tried not to look at Leena. “...their experiments.” 

       “I think I was down there,” Ray said as he chewed some rough bread. “I woke up a little bit when the kitty was working on me.”

       “Huh, ok. Well our first priority will be finding Janine...Peck if there’s time.” 

       On cue, the main door unlocked and swung open. The filthy, naked, and beaten body of Walter Peck was tossed in roughly, the door slamming shut behind him. The guys bolted up and over to him, Peter getting there first. 

       “Peck! Peck! Can you hear me?” he said, lightly slapping Walter’s cheek. 

       “Stop yelling,” he mumbled, swatting Peter’s hand away weakly. 

       “Let’s get him cleaned up,” Winston said. 

       Carefully they got him to his feet and helped him to the bathroom. He hissed in pain but didn’t struggle. Several of his bruises were so bad they started bleeding after they got him in the tub. Peck was too tired and hurt to stop Winston from tending to him. Once all the grime and dried blood was off, Winston gently dried him off and wrapped his bleeding wounds with long strips of ripped towels. Leena appeared with more towels and a clean tunic, although Winston wasn’t sure from where since he knew she didn’t leave the cell. With Egon’s help they got Peck into the last room and had him lay down. Leena brought more of the purple juice and some poultices for the bruises. 

       “I ask for doctor but…” 

       “But?” Peter asked. 

       “They say he is abomination. Men cannot be Hunters. Only Hunters can have red hair.” 

       “Therefore he’s a freak. Got it.”

       “It is the way things are and must always be,” she said solemnly.  

 

       Several hours later the guys were sitting around the fire. Winston had just come back from checking on Peck. 

       “And?” Peter asked.

       “No fever, but he’s having trouble resting. He asked me if Amani was dead. I wish I knew what to tell him,” Winston replied.

       “She’s not dead. No way. We’ve seen her bounce back from worse,” Ray said vehemently. 

       “Yeah but we were also there to take care of her. If these...people decided not to…”

       “No,” Ray said, shaking his head. “No they would take care of her.” 

       “Yes,” Leena agreed from her stool in the corner. “So long as she is not corrupt.”

       The guys traded cautious looks. 

       “Leena it’s cold. Come sit by the fire. Don’t worry, we know about the ‘hands off’ rule,” Ray said gently. 

       She was hesitant, but it was indeed quite cold in the room so she joined them. 

       “So what’s that you were saying?” Peter asked gently.

       “If Hunter not corrupt then doctors save her. If corrupt then they do what must be done.”

       “Kill her?”

       Leena nodded and smiled. “The peace of death and rebirth is better than corruption.”

       “What happens if a Hunter is corrupted but isn’t killed?”

       “Oh no, that never happens! Elders and Hunters always watch. Always look. No corruption.”

       “How do they know?”

       “Mmm, signs. Hunter is unhappy, does not follow orders. Like that. If truly concerned then they do Purity test.” Leena shuddered. “Am glad am not Hunter. Purity test bad.”

       “Why?” Egon asked.

       “Very painful, even if not corrupted. But is ok. If they do not call Gathering then no testing. Testing always done in front of all. Makes things easier.”

       “Easier?”

       “Yes. Executions done at Gathering too so if Hunter fails they can finish their duty.”

       “Great,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “So if we don’t get a call to party then Amani is fine.”

       “Yes...or already dead.”

       Peter stared at her for a moment. “Egon, I promise I will never make fun of your bedside manner again.”

 

       The days passed slowly. For a while they did little more than sleep and eat since they were still worn out from just getting to Amani’s land. However as their health returned they started to feel like caged rats. Leena did her best to keep them entertained when she wasn’t cooking or cleaning, but soon enough her mental library of stories ran out. Egon and Ray tried teaching her how to read (animal hybrids were only taught enough to get by), but that only took up so much time. Without a window it felt like one long unending night. 

       Peck recovered from his beating fairly quickly thanks to the purple juice and Winston’s constant care. He couldn’t figure out why they beat him because they hardly spoke to him, but every time he asked about Amani they would hit harder. Although his body was better, his emotional state was a wreck. He refused to speak, barely ate, and had to be forced to shower. Peter took one look at him and declared Peck depressed, but he’d snap out of it soon enough. Walter just glared at Venkman for a moment, then returned to his room to go back to sleep. 

       The only visitors they got were various guards checking in to make sure they were all there and alive since Leena handled food and laundry. Each time Egon asked about Janine and Amani, and each time he was either ignored, yelled at, or threatened with a beating. However a little over a week later his question was met with none of these. 

       “ _ Commander  _ Amani is no longer your concern,” the guard growled viciously. 

       All eyes went to Peck as the door slammed shut. He stared at the fire for a few moments as he thought about what the Hunter had said. Slowly his head began to shake back and forth as he frowned. 

       “No. No that’s not true,” he said, his voice rising in volume, still shaking his head. “It’s not true.” 

       He leapt to his feet and ran for the door to slam his fists against it. 

       “You’re LYING!! She’s not dead!”

       “Peck...Walter!” Peter said, trying to calm him down. 

       “Shut up Venkman! She’s not dead! Why would she say that?!” 

       He began to pace around the room, hands flailing as he yelled. Peter waited until he made his way around again then grabbed him in a fierce tight hug. Walter struggled but Peter’s grip was stronger. 

       “I’m sorry Walter. I’m so sorry,” he repeated over and over as Peck’s strength faded. 

       “She’s not dead…” he said pitifully as he leaned against Peter. “She can’t be.”

       They sank to their knees together as Walter kept saying ‘no’ again and again...

 

       They were still up and watching the fire long after the others went to bed. Peter blinked wearily, feeling exhausted, but he didn’t want to leave Peck alone. The man was calmer, but that didn’t mean he was ok. 

       “She shouldn’t matter to me anyway.”

       “Oh?” Peter asked. “Why is that?”

       “I only just met her. You can’t love someone you just met, right?”

       “Most people would agree, but I know several who wouldn’t.”

       “Like who?”

       “Well...Janine and Egon for one...and me.”

       “You fell in love at first sight?” Peck asked disbelievingly. 

       “Yup, but we were doomed from the start. And no it wasn’t Dana. That was lust. No, this was a girl I knew back in high school. I walked into class and there she was, sitting in the front row. I thought about her day and night to the point of obsession, but I never had the guts to talk to her. The semester finished, Christmas break came and went, and when I returned to class she was gone.”

       “What was her name?”

       “Jennifer Kerr.”

       “Pretty name.”

       “She was a pretty girl.”

       “Was?”

       “I found out she had been killed in a car accident. Drunk driver.”

       “I’m sorry.”

       “It doesn’t hurt, not anymore. But it taught me to always think about the now, not tomorrow or yesterday.”

       “That’s great, but how does that help me?”

       “Right now, at this moment, do you honestly think she’s dead?”

       Peck sat in silence. The fire crackled and popped softly.

       “...no.”

       “So right now, what do you need to do?”

       “Other than sleep? I need to figure out how to find her so we can get the fuck out of here.”

       “I think that’s a great idea,” Peter said, patting Walter on the shoulder. “Let’s get some rest and in the morning we’ll all put our heads together. There has to be a way out of here.”

 

       Three days later and they weren’t any closer to figuring out how to escape. Leena tried to help, but her knowledge didn’t extend past the kitchens and laundry rooms. Their cell was constantly guarded and they weren’t sure where they were in relation to the outside. They had no weapons, no allies, and no way of getting more information. Everyone was on edge, and it didn’t help that Egon and Peck were prowling the common room like caged tigers. 

       “I swear if you guys don’t sit down and relax I’m going to knock you unconscious,” Winston threatened.  

       “I can’t help it. I have to see Janine. I need to know she’s ok,” Egon said as he paced. “It makes no sense but I just…”

       “...you feel like you aren’t whole,” Peck finished softly. 

       Egon nodded in agreement. His attention was taken by Leena, who suddenly sat up straight, her ears twitching. 

       “Guards,” she whispered and ran off to her corner. 

       The rest of them followed her example, sitting at the table in the back with their hands clearly visible. They all agreed it was demeaning to have to do it, but since some of their jailers could be almost sadistic with their taunting it was easier than dealing with broken hands. 

       Lexi, one of the crueler guards, opened the main door and dropped a large fabric wrapped bundle just inside the room. 

       “Clean yourselves and dress. Be ready,” she snapped and left. 

       Winston opened the bundle and found five sets of clothes complete with gloves and shoes. They weren’t fancy, but they were certainly a big step up from the dull and rough tunics they had now. There was also some fresh soap and two straight razors. Ray scratched his beard in anticipation of a clean shave. 

       “Rock paper scissors for first in line?” he asked hopefully. 

 

       It took about two hours but finally they were shaved, showered, and dressed. They only had to wait a little longer for Lexi to return with what felt like an entire platoon of guards. 

       “Follow. Obey the rules.”

       “Wait, first where are we going?” Winston asked angrily. “I’m getting a little tired of being told what to do.”

       “You are males. Males should never question us, but I’m feeling generous. The Elders have ordered you all to attend the Gathering.”

       Leena’s gasp seemed to echo through the quiet room. Silently the men followed Lexi out, each praying that the Gathering didn’t mean what they thought it might. 

 

       The guards led them through narrow winding passages that were poorly lit with torches. It seemed to go on forever until they reached a narrow spiral staircase. The climb was tiring and felt like it had to be at least several stories. Finally they exited out into a wide hallway that was brightly lit with the same kind of lanterns that was in their cell. No one was in sight but the guards still hustled the guys forward. They were led to a large set of double doors that stretched up almost three stories and were wide enough to let at least eight people in easily. Lexi opened one of the thick massive doors with almost disturbing ease. Inside was a cavernous room, circular in shape with a stone floor and big enough to hold half a football field. Starting from five feet up and continuing to a dizzying height were balconies that began on one side of the entrance and ended on the other. In the space opposite the doors was a tall dais that held a long table with three throne-like chairs behind them. 

       “If we’re the Christians, I wonder who the lions are?” Ray whispered after the doors were closed behind them. Unfortunately his voice carried easily and he got a sharp poke in the back. 

       “Sit there. Do not speak or disturb the Gathering. Being here is a privilege,” Lexi hissed, pointing at a low bench to the far right. “Go.”

       “I’m naming my first ulcer after you,” Peter said with a smile as he shuffled to the bench, earning him a glare. 

       Just as they were seated they could hear a murmur of very female voices. Soon hundreds of women, almost all with red tresses, flowed onto the balconies from doors on other levels. Peter and Ray traded concerned looks. Peck and Egon were already on edge because of the missing women. Sitting a room full of their look-alikes was surely torture for them. 

       As Egon scanned their faces looking for Janine, he realized that there was a hierarchy at play. Older women, glassy eyed from endless battles, stood on the lower levels. From there the ages decreased as the height increased. Finally at the top he could just make out the cat doctor and other animal hybrids that were apparently ranked well enough to allow their inclusion. He also noticed that there was a color coding of sorts on all of the women. Hunters had shades of red worked into the clothes, but he wasn’t sure if the darker colors on the older women stood for rank or tenure. The hybrids were also color coded with shades of blue with the same hue differences. The few non-red haired and non-hybrid women had purple or green on. This required more observation...

       He heard Ray clear his throat and looked over at his friend. The man was trying to point without drawing attention to himself. It took a moment for Egon to figure out where he was trying to get him to look. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw Janine on one of the lower balconies. She looked perfectly healthy, if a bit pale. She was staring right at him and wearing a sad bittersweet smile. Egon locked eyes with her, oblivious to everything around him, until the guards forced them to their feet. He realized belatedly that the room had gone silent. To his right three older and regal looking women had walked onto the dais and sat. The one of the left was a slight woman in simple clothes with dark red hair. On the far right was a plump, stern woman with cruel eyes and slicked back hair. In the middle was a tall slender woman with regal bearing. Her red hair was threaded with gray but despite her age she looked strong in body and mind.

       “Hail Elder Mona!” the woman all cried in unison. “Hail Elder Hilda! Hail Supreme Elder Caitlyn!!”

       The one in the middle raised her hand. “Hail my Sisters. I greet you in peace. We are here together to honor those who have fallen and their victories. As we all know, eight months ago six Sisters were sent on a mission that we had originally thought failed. By the blessings of the Mother we have answers.”

       “Blessings of the Mother,” the women all whispered in reverence. 

       “Hunters Isobel, Reba, Vanna, Allyson, Keany, and Commander Amani were dispatched to take down a coven that was stealing children. All sign of our Sisters and their targets disappeared without a trace. We feared that we would never know what happened to them. Finally we know the fate of our Hunters and the evil beings they sought. But first, a moment of solace for the fallen.”

       Each woman bowed their heads and chanted. “A Sister has left this world to be reborn. Soon a Sister will join us our ranks. May they survive to see another dawn.”

       Supreme Elder Caitlyn nodded to the guards at the entrance. The massive doors were opened and three women walked in. Peck’s heart stopped as he struggled to breathe. Amani, flanked by two other Hunters, approached the dais. She was in a dressier version of her armor that included a cloak with a deep red inner lining that hung to her thighs, and she carried only her sword for a weapon. Peck hungrily took in every inch of her and was relieved that she appeared to be fully recovered. However the cold, impassive look on her face concerned him. Even at her most serious there was always a little bit of sparkle there. Now she looked like someone had drained her spirit. 

       The two women with her stopped halfway across the room and kneeled. Amani took exactly five more steps then bowed. 

       “Elders. I am pleased to report that the entire coven has been destroyed, thanks to the assistance of several natives,” she said, gesturing to the men without looking at them. “The witches had managed to modify a transportation spell that allowed them to travel to another world where there are no Hunters, no one to stop them from killing as they please. These people, called Ghostbusters, and myself ensured that all of them were wiped out so that no innocent lives were taken again.”

       The Elders looked over at the bench as if they had never noticed it before. Ray waved awkwardly, but quickly put his hand down when Elder Hilda glared at him. 

       “How interesting. Men in their world are clearly different from ours. Did they give you shelter and protection?”

       “Yes Supreme Elder.”

       “Then we shall obey the rules of hospitality and do the same. Elder Mona, please see to it. As for you Commander, I think you’ve earned a long rest...”

       “Forgive my impertinence Supreme Elder, but I disagree. I have been reading the field reports since I left and it is my opinion that a new coven is building to the West of us. We should strike hard and fast now before they can truly prepare for an attack.”

       “Are you sure Commander? You’ve been in the field for many months…”

       “I am sure. There is no better strategic advantage than surprise. We must remove the filth from our world.” 

       The Supreme Elder looked at her oddly for a moment, then gave a fake smile. 

       “Sisters, every day Commander Amani reaffirms my decision to make her the leader of the Hunters. Go with the blessings of the Mother.”

       “Blessings of the Mother,” the room repeated. 

       This was apparently an unspoken signal that the Gathering was over. Egon tried to see where Janine was, but she had already been escorted away. The two women with Amani stood and followed her out of the room. Peck wanted to run after her, but Peter predicted this and gave him a hushed warning. 

       “This is her world and her people. We all have to play their game if we’re going to get out of here.”

       “But…”

       “Not here,” Peter hissed as their guard started herding them to the door. 

 

       Once they were in the relative safety of their cell Peck blew up. 

       “She didn’t look at me. She didn’t fucking look at me ONCE! It was like I was invisible to her!” he ranted, stomping up one end of the common room and down the other. “She KNEW I was there. I can’t fucking believe this!!!”

       The guys watched him cuss and scream, all agreeing it was better to let him vent than to try and use logic with him. 

       “I’m here because of that bitch! Never should have saved her from that ugly piece of garbage...shit I should have just let her die in that warehouse!”

       “Hey now buddy, you don’t mean that…” Ray interjected only to be yelled at by Peck. 

       “I do fucking mean it! I bend over backward trying to understand her, to let her know how I feel without setting off that damn tempter of hers, but it’s never enough! I’m sick of it and I’m sick of her!!”

       He stormed off to his room, slamming the door after him. 

       “That went about as well as I expected…” Winston said, rolling his eyes. 

       “Yup...so let’s powwow. Did anyone else notice that the head lady said that Amani was gone for  _ months _ ? She was only with us for a few days,” Peter said.

       “It’s very possible that time moves differently here, which would be an advantage for us since I hate to think of the Firehouse being left alone for so long,” said Egon. 

       “Kylie will make sure things stay tip-top,” Ray said with a smile. “Call me crazy but I don’t think those Elders like us or Amani very much.”

       “Do you think so? I mean, I get why they wouldn’t like us, but what makes you think they don’t like Big A?” asked Peter.

       “Did you see the look Her Majesty gave Amani when she said she wanted to go hunting right away?” Winston asked. “I thought she was going to shoot ice from her eyes.” 

       “Yeah I got that feeling too,” Peter agreed. “Wonder why though? She said she made Amani the leader. Maybe she’s thinking our girl isn’t the lapdog she used to be.”

       “Could be. Either way, the sooner we get out of here the better. How you feeling now that you got to see Janine?” 

       “Much better, thank you Winston. I just wish I could have talked to her,” Egon said. “She looked like she was cared for.”

       “They probably thinks she’s one of them. I bet she’s getting pampered so much she won’t want to go home.”

       “I hope so…”

 

       Very early the next morning the main door opened. Several guards entered and roughly jabbed the sleeping men with the staves to wake them and force them into the common room. Lexi stood there waiting for them, clearly angry. 

       “Whatever  _ friendship _ …” she sneered, “...you had before is over. You are NOT special. You will obey ALL rules. You will NOT talk to anyone unless you have no choice. You will NOT enter any area that is guarded. You will NOT leave The Castle grounds for any reason. You will be respectful and humble at ALL TIMES. Do I make myself clear?!” 

       Lexi was so busy ranting she didn’t realize that someone was standing behind her. 

       “That is enough Hunter. They are guests, not prisoners,” Amani said. Her voice was calm, but there was an edge to it as she addressed her sister. 

       The Hunters and guards all bowed, stepping aside so that she had command of the room. She was in her standard leather uniform, but not nearly as armored up, and again wearing a cloak and single sword. Now that she was standing closer the men could see that she had indeed fully healed from before and that the sparkle they all knew was gone. She looked at them impassively as though she was just doing her duty, not speaking to her friends (and loved one) for the first time in almost two weeks.

       “You are being moved to more appropriate quarters and have been given the privilege of using some of the common spaces, such as the library and gardens. I am sorry that you have been made to stay here for so long.”

       “No problem Amani. We’re just glad…” Ray was cut off as a guard close to him thumped him with her staff.

       “Show respect pig!” 

       Suddenly the guard was hit with a riding crop that Amani had under her cloak. It wasn’t meant to hurt, but it did get the other woman’s attention. 

       “Respect is earned. You cannot demand it.”

       “...yes Commander.”

       “Ray Stantz, are you alright?”

       “Yeah I’m fine Am...Commander.”

       “Again I apologize for your treatment.  _ Guests  _ should never be harmed,” she said to him, although she was obviously addressing the others in the room. “Please inform me if this happens again.”

       She looked around the room, frowning. “Deplorable...” Spotting Leena in the corner she approached and nodded to the fox woman. 

       “Good day servant...Leena, yes?”

       “Oh! Oh yes miss!” she confirmed excitedly, but caught herself and bowed her head again. 

       “You are to come with us. I wish for you to continue to serve these men since you already know their habits. Now, if you will all please follow me. I will take you to your new rooms.”

 

       Unlike the walk to the Gathering, this one was through wide spacious corridors that had either lanterns or large glass-free windows. The men eagerly took in their first views of weak sunlight in almost two weeks. 

       “Figures it would be a rainy day,” Peter grumped. 

       “Most of our days are like this. Our weather is very different from your sunny days in The City,” Amani said casually. “With luck I will find the correct spell to send you home soon so you will not need to adapt.”

       “Do you really think you can?” Ray asked. 

       “There are only a few transportation spells. I only need to find and interrogate a witch that knows the modifications.”

       “Yes, then slice her head from her neck,” Lexi chuckled. 

       Amani smiled slightly. “Yes. Better to not take chances.”

       “Are you sure you should go out so soon?” Winston asked. 

       “Of course. We cannot give them a chance to defend themselves. Their deaths must be swift and merciless.”

       Lexi laughed loudly. “It will be a magnificent hunt!”

       “Yes sister,” Amani said. Only Winston, who was walking beside her, noticed the strange cold look in her eyes. He gave her a funny look, but she shook her head just enough for him to see. 

       “Ah, here we are. Gentlemen, these are your new quarters. I hope you find them to your liking.”

       She opened the door for them, revealing a large well appointed common room. There was a sitting area with plush chairs, a dining area, and a large stone fireplace that was already roaring cozily. At the back were large windows and a door that led to a small walled garden. There were soft warm rugs, books to read, and an overjoyed Janine. 

       “Egon!!” She ran to the entrance to hug him, but managed to stop herself before making contact. “Sorry! Sorry. I forgot.”

       “Thank you for your obedience to our rules Sister Janine.”

       “No problem,” she said, never taking her eyes off Egon. 

       “You each have your own room. I have asked for new clothes to be made for all of you as well. Again I apologize for your treatment. I have assigned a steward to help you become familiar with The Castle and the areas you are allowed to go. She can answer all of your questions. Good day,” Amani said, bowing slightly before turning to leave. 

       “Wait!” Peck cried, making Amani stop. “You’re leaving? Just like that.”

       She looked at him almost cruelly. “I am the leader of the entire Hunter Caste. I do not have the time to pander to your minor needs.”

       Peck’s face went bright red in anger, but he held his tongue until after she left with her entourage of guards. Once the door was closed a woman in a medium blue dress with faint dog features stepped forward to introduce herself. 

       “My name is Gwen and I’ll help you in any way I can.”

       “Can you get the  _ Commander _ to stop being such a bitch?” Peck hissed. 

       “I...uh...I think that is beyond my abilities…” Gwen said nervously, stepping back slightly. 

       “Don’t listen to him. He hasn’t had his coffee today,” Peter smiled, charming the woman instantly. He introduced himself and the rest of the group. “So, the Commander said that there are places we can go?”

       “Yes sir! There’s the dining hall, the training yard, the formal and informal gardens...Oh! Before I forget, Ray Stantz, the Commander asked me to give this to you.” She picked up a thick leather-bound book from a side table and handed it to him. “This is the written history of our people. She said that you would find it interesting.”

       “Thanks!” he chirped, flipping through the book. As he did the pages opened automatically to a section near the back that had a note tucked into it. Closing it quickly he smiled at Gwen. “I appreciate it. Say, I know this is going to sound rude, but would you mind giving us some time to settle in?”

       “Of course! I will return at lunch and we can go on a tour,” she smiled. 

       Once they were alone (and Janine got her hugs and kisses from all of them), Ray pulled out the note and read it aloud. 

       “‘Friends forgive me. Much is happening. All is not as it seems.’ Huh, that’s all it says…” He flipped the note over, spotted another line, then blushed. “Ah...this is for you…”

       Peck glared at him. “What makes you think I want to read that?”

       “You do. Trust me.”

       Peck snatched it out of his hand and turned away to give himself some privacy. 

 

_ My actions are not my heart _

_ Knowing you are close is torture _

_ Im’tahna I miss you _

 

       Peck didn’t know what ‘im’tahna’ meant, but now he knew for sure that she cared for him especially since she was risking her safety by getting them the note. He cursed himself for doubting her, then cursed the world she lived in that forced her to live a lie. 

 

       Gwen returned at lunch as promised and guided them to the dining hall. It was smaller than anticipated, but she explained that it was just one of many. 

       “At any time there could be as many as three thousand women here. It’s easier to divide things up, especially between trainees and Hunters,” Gwen explained as they sat and ate. 

       The group could feel eyes on them at all times, but it was more like curiosity than animosity. Since not a single male was seen since their arrival, they knew they were a source of fascination, especially to the trainees who had yet to venture outside The Castle walls to see human settlements. The looks continued as Gwen took them through gardens, mediation rooms, the library, and finally the outside training area. 

       “All trainees and Hunters come here daily. Supreme Elder stresses that a sound mind starts with a sound body,” Gwen said proudly. 

       The Ghostbusters watched in awe as they slowly walked the ‘safe’ path through the area. The training grounds were about the size of three football fields placed side by side. Skilled teachers led a small group of trainees in various tasks and lessons while other Hunters sparred with each other, lifted weights, or practiced archery. Peter let out a low whistle when he saw a Hunter lift and move a boulder that had to weigh at least a ton as if it was nothing, then go back and pick up another one that was even bigger. 

       “How many trainees are there?” Janine asked, her heart aching when she saw girls who couldn’t be more than five being taught how to handle a sword. 

       “There are currently around one thousand trainees, ranging from four years old to around sixteen. Active Hunters are around three hundred at the moment.”

       “I see more kids than teenagers…” Winston commented. 

       “Yes. There are always more young ones. So many accidents befall them,” Gwen said sadly. “It isn’t safe to be a Hunter either. We lose around six hundred trainees and one hundred Hunters a year on average.” 

       Egon stopped in his tracks. “You mean to tell me that you lose more than half of your numbers every year?” 

       “Yes...but some years are better than others!” she explained, trying to lighten the mood. “Don’t worry, steps are being taken to correct the situation.”

       “Like what?” 

       Gwen gave him a beaming smile. “I’m sorry but I’m unable to answer that for you. If you’ll keep following me…”

       She led them further into the grounds. Ahead of them a large group had gathered to watch some of the older Hunters train. 

       “Can we watch?” Ray asked. “Whatever is happening seems interesting to everyone.”

       “I suppose, but just for a moment,” Gwen said. 

       They could hear the grunts and hard smacks of staves before they saw anything. The crowd of women parted to let them through, not because they were being polite but because they didn’t want to risk being touched. In front of them were two Hunters sparring. 

       “Hey, I think that’s Amani,” Ray whispered to Egon who nodded in reply.  

       The two women, both in rough unbleached linens, circled each other, staffs spinning slowly. The younger one had a look of extreme concentration while Amani smirked slightly. Their dance continued, the competitor searching for an opening on the champion. At last she charged Amani, striking so fast the crowd heard the clatter of wood instead of seeing the strikes. However the other woman wasn’t fast enough. Amani deflected her attack and disarmed her opponent in seconds. Panting slightly, the younger woman bows to her elder, who acknowledged the sign of respect with a tilt of her head. 

       “Next.”

       Another woman stepped into the ring. She was shorter and her hair was so light it appeared nearly pink in the light. Timidly she bowed and raised her staff to the ready position. 

       “Begin.”

       This fight ended more quickly than the last because the new girl landed a solid strike on Amani’s shoulder, knocking her a good ten feet away. She landed hard, tumbling over a few times before stopping. Her opponent gasped in shock and looking like she was going to cry. 

       “Commander! Please forgive me!”

       Instead of getting a dressing-down, Amani stumbled to her feet laughing. 

       “That was a solid strike! Excellent! I haven’t been knocked back like that in ages.” She tried to pick up her staff but her arm hung oddly. “Hmm, doctor? If you please?”

       A nearby hybrid stepped forward and cast a kinetic spell that pulled Amani’s dislocated arm out with a sickening pop. The Hunter didn’t flinch at the pain. She rolled her shoulder and gave it a few quick slaps to test the placement. Nodding her thanks to the doctor she picked up her staff and called for the next sparring partner. 

       “Let’s move on,” Gwen encouraged them. While they walked away Peck glanced at Amani just as she was looking around casually. Their eyes met for less than a second but it was enough to send a jolt down Peck’s spine. The voice in his head, her voice, whispered his name. He’d been hearing it since he read her note. Peck thought he might be going over the deep end, but at least if he was going crazy it would be a pleasant trip. 

 

       Gwen led them back towards their quarters, but made a left down a hallway that sloped down slightly as they walked. 

       “Where are we going?” Winston asked. 

       “Oh I know! We’re going to the baths aren’t we?” Janine asked excitedly. 

       Gwen smiled. “Correct! Even though your rooms have facilities, nothing can compare to a long soak in the springs.”

       The temperature rose significantly as the humidity increased. Egon had to wipe his glasses clean a few times as they walked. Peter noticeably perked up when he heard the light melodious sound of women’s voices talking and laughing. When they turned the corner each man’s eyes boggled at the sight they were presented with. Through the hazy steam around twenty women washed, lounged, and soaked in the Greek-style bath. High above them skylights let in the sun. The water was a blazing shade of blue that seemed unnatural but not out of place as it lapped against the stone steps where women sat chatting. On the side of the room were doorways leading to a cold water room and a bathroom. 

       “Feel free to use this room whenever you like,” Gwen offered. 

       “Yeah but...but…” Ray stammered. 

       “But what?”

       “They’re all…” He swallowed hard. “...naked.”

       “Completely. Totally. Beautifully,” Peter cooed happily. 

       “Well yes. How else do you expect to clean yourself?” Gwen asked seriously. 

       “I’ll explain it to them,” Janine offered. “We should probably go.”

       As they were turning to (reluctantly) leave, a woman walked up to them from the passage they had just come down. 

       “Hello Gwen, Sister Janine…” She eyed the rest of the group and frowned in a way most would consider adorable. “Assorted males. How are you?”

       “Hey Elaine. We’re just giving the guys a tour. How are you?” Janine asked. 

       “I’m well thank you,” she said, casually undressing in front of them. “My advanced archery is finally over so I can take time in the library again…”

       The men barely heard a word she said as they watched her removed everything from her leather armor to her underwear. There was no shame or ego in her actions, and honestly nothing sexy either. She was just a person getting ready to take a bath. Of course the fact she was incredibly attractive didn’t help the guys’ reactions.  

       “May I join you tomorrow at dinner?” Elaine asked. 

       “I’d love it. I’ll talk to you then,” Janine said with a wave as she headed back up the passage. 

       It took Gwen several tries to get the guys moving, something that made Janine roll her eyes. 

       “Boys…” she huffed after they finally got going again. 

 

       When they got back to the room Janine told Gwen they wouldn’t need her for the rest of the day. As soon as the door was politely closed in her face, Janine spun around with fire in her eyes, but she quickly looked away to stare at the wall.  

       “Alright. I hoped I wouldn’t have to have this talk with you guys, but it’s clear that a few things need to be explained. However that can wait. For now just...go to your rooms.”

       Winston blinked at her. “Say again?”

       She blushed beet red and looked down at her feet. “Go to your rooms. I can’t make eye contact, much less look at you guys right now.”

       “And why is that Ms. Melnitz?” Peck asked hotly. She waved her hand idly at them, but that didn’t help them figure out her meaning. “We aren’t mind readers. Just say it!”

       “You all have boners!” she nearly screamed before bolting to her room and slamming the door. 

       “...and?” Peter called after her. “This can’t have been the first time she’s seen us sporting wood.”

       “Probably not, but never all at once,” Ray said, blushing just as much as Janine. 

       “Guess she couldn’t handle so much raw male power in one room,” Peter said, stretching his arms over his head and faking a yawn. “Welp I don’t know about you guys but I think I’m going to take a nap.”

       Hustling to his room, Peter shut the door with a snap. A few moments later each Ghostbuster and former man from the EPA had disappeared into their own spaces...all except for Egon. He stood awkwardly outside of Janine’s door, hand hovering as he debated on knocking. Suddenly her door opened and she reached out, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and yanking him inside. The door slammed and locked, leaving the common room empty. 

 

       Several hours and a real nap later, the gang was gathered in the common room for an early dinner while Janine gave her promised lesson about Hunters and their weird ways. 

       “Alright so a lot of this is by observation, but here’s what I know. For starters, nudity means nothing to them because they have no sexual connotations attached to it. At all.”

       “That can’t be right,” Peck said. “Amani…”

       “Aaaactually Wally I’m going to stop you,” Peter interrupted. “Amani got frisky because she was tripping on nose candy and a gallon of vodka so that doesn’t count. What does is before you showed up we were blessed with seeing her topless.”

       “And before you punch Pete just know that it wasn’t dirty,” Ray said quickly. “Honest! She just didn’t know that public nakedness is frowned upon. It’s kinda weird they’re ok with it here since they have that ‘not touching’ rule. You’d think it would cause problems, so they probably do something to suppress urges.”

       “Yes,” agreed Leena from out of nowhere. Janine squeaked in surprise since she was the closest to the foxy helper. “Apologizes. But yes. All of us take potion every week. For ‘health’.” 

       “Health?” Egon echoed. “How so?”

       “Am told it is to keep us strong, but I hear whispers…” 

       “Like?”

       “Sometimes hybrids stop taking potion because it can make us very sick. After few weeks, they change,” she said, her voice lowering to a whisper. “Sometimes they rub themselves ‘down there’ because they say it feel good. Sometimes they try to run and go to forest, but Hunters always stop them.”

       “Leena, please forgive the rudeness of this question but...do you have a menstrual cycle?”

       She cocked her head at him, confused.

       “Do you bleed from your...ah, from between your legs once a month?” 

       Leena’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “No. Why would we?”

       “Well...it’s part of being a woman. A good cycle is the start of making children,” Janine said softly.

       “Breeders make children, not Hunters or hybrids. It dangerous for us to have babies.”

       “Why is it dangerous?”

       Leena looked at Janine like she had just asked the dumbest question possible. “Because the babies not human. They are monster.” 

       “Ok clearly I’m not getting something,” Peter said as he shook his head. “You’re telling me that your people give birth to monsters?”

       “Yes. It is how Hunter made. Male monster harvested for material which is put in Hunter woman. Baby transferred to breeder woman after a day. Breeder woman give birth to half-human half-monster...sometimes more monster than human. If she survive then she is allowed to heal and process repeats. Commander say she tell you this.”

       Janine looked nauseous. “No. Well, I mean yes about the transfer but not the other part...I thought the whole ‘part vampire part whatever’ bit was done with magic or something.”

       “There are things magic can’t do. It take many generations to make Hunters we have today.”

       “Selective cross breeding,” Egon sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. 

       “Want to finish that thought?” Peck asked as he saw his dreams of starting a family disappear.

       “I also thought they were using magic to...I don’t know, imbue the embryo with abilities, but apparently they’re doing selective cross breeding. It’s so they can get the perks of certain species without the negatives. I’m betting that’s why Amani can walk in the sunlight even though she’s half vampire. However statistically if they’re dealing with volatile creatures, the odds of having a child that’s docile enough to raise, not to mention female as well is...well it’s not good,” Egon said, cutting himself off so he didn’t upset Janine further. 

       “Leena, what kinds of monsters do they use?” Winston asked gently.

       “Many! Vampire, troll, siren, harpy, loup garou, wendigo...and all Hunters have a mix of lineage. No werewolf, dragon, or skin-walker. Too dangerous to breed.” 

       “I thought a loup garou was a werewolf,” Winston said. 

       “There are minor differences, but the loup garou is a little more controllable theoretically,” Ray explained. “But...man, I just can’t wrap my head around this! I knew this place was nutty but this is so far beyond anything else.”

       “And every woman here was born through this process?” Egon asked.

       “Yes,” confirmed Leena. “Hunter, hybrid, and all in between. We live and die to serve.”

       “But that’s not fair. You should have a choice,” Janine said.

       “A choice?”

       “Yes. They can’t make you work for them.”

       Leena shook her head sadly. “I would not be alive without the Sisterhood. For them I give everything. Please, I don’t wish to talk anymore.”

       “Of course Leena. We’re sorry,” Winston said. “Don’t worry about us. Go relax.”

       She bowed and left the room. After she was gone the silence felt heavy, almost physical. Peter was the first to break the oppressive lack of noise. 

       “Do we know how long this has been going on?”

       “The book Amani gave me said that the Sisterhood has been established for only about a hundred years. That’s not a lot of time for a breeding program when the subjects have a long gestation and maturity period,” Ray said. “So either they have a way of speeding up the process or…”

       “Or they have hundreds, if not thousands of women held somewhere, forced to pop out kids like machines,” Janine said with pure venom. 

       “Didn’t Gwen say they lose half their numbers every year?” Peck asked. 

       “Yeah, but the book says it wasn’t always like this. At first they only lost about a handful a year. Then, around thirty-five years ago things got bad. Really really bad,” Ray answered.

       “So maybe this breeding thing is kinda new...and if the women don’t always survive giving birth...fuck I can’t think about this. I feel sick,” Peck said, turning away from the group.

       One by one they slowly left the sitting area, either to their rooms to try and sleep, or to the dining area in search of something to help numb their minds. Janine didn’t have to ask Egon to stay with her because there was no way he’d leave her alone after the revelations of the evening. 

 

       The next morning Winston, Egon, Janine, and Walter were sitting in the dining hall finishing up breakfast. The meal had been quiet since the previous evening’s talk had given them almost too much to think about. Plus there was a buzz in the air that had everyone on edge. 

       “I wonder what’s going on?” Winston asked. “The ladies seem nervous.”

       “I don’t know, but I think it might be a good idea to finish up and get back to our rooms,” Egon said. 

       No sooner has he said this when there was a loud horn that echoed through the halls. Every last woman stood and nearly ran from the room, Janine included. Egon panicked, running after her with Winston and Peck on his heels. They followed the flood of bodies towards the training yard. 

       “Egon! Winston!”

       Ray was standing at the base of some steps ahead of them on the left. Carefully they made their way through the masses to get to Ray. 

       “Do you know what’s going on?” Winston asked. 

       “I don’t, but everyone is getting together in the training yard. I think they’re leaving!”

       Peck pushed past Ray as he bolted up the stairs. It led to a broad walkway on top of one of the inner walls. They had a perfect view of the training yard. Every person in the entire Castle was down there. At the center, where the crowd had spread to form a circle, was a perfect double line of horses in full tack. A Hunter stood next to each, checking their gear and preparing for their ride. Egon did a quick count and came up with exactly one hundred riders. One more came riding out, the women moving automatically out of the way. 

       “Amani…” Peck murmured. 

       Even at this distance he could make out her special uniform and higher quality gear. His heart twisted a little at the idea that she was going out again...going out to fight and possibly die.

       “Why does she have to do it? Hasn’t she given these people enough?” he hissed angrily. 

       “Same reason we all do it I guess,” Ray said, shrugging. “It’s the voice inside that tells us what we need to do.”

       “The voice?” Peck thought about that and found he couldn’t argue with it. 

       Down below the three Elders inspected the Hunters, stopping to give words of encouragement. They reached Amani last and spent a few moments talking. Once done, the Elders turned to face the lines. 

       “Sisters!” Supreme Elder Caitlyn called, her voice easily carrying. “Today, and every day until their return, we pray for our brave warriors to be victorious. May their journey be short, their swords sharp, and their battles swift. Blessings of the Mother on you all!”

       Egon expected the same returning chant that he had heard at the Gathering, but instead each woman started trilling in excitement. Even Janine was caught up in the moment as she raised her voice with the other women. The air was filled with high pitched cries as the two lines, lead by Amani, galloped out the front gate and out of their sight. The trilling died out and in minutes the yard was empty save for a few small groups training. 

       “Um...Janine?” Egon asked awkwardly.

       “Hmm?”

       “Why were you making that noise?”

       “Oh! Ah…” She blushed and looked away. “I don’t know. It just seemed right somehow?”

       “I see,” he said, although he honestly didn’t. He didn’t want to say anything, but he had noticed a change in the way Janine acted with him. It wasn’t just the long silences or the fact she liked to spend time alone. It was that she was wearing clothes that covered more and more of her body, and she shied away from his touch if he caught her off-guard. He wouldn’t admit it to the others, but he was worried that being in this place was having a very personal effect on her. Egon thought about talking to Peter about it, but the forced close quarters made everyone edgy. Everyone had been snapping at each other for the smallest thing so he was reluctant to add fuel to the fire. The room upgrade and freedom of movement had helped, but it wasn’t enough. They all wanted to be back in New York City doing what they do best. None of them had even seen their equipment since arriving in this world. Egon hoped whoever had it was smart enough not to mess with it. In reaction his fingers itched for his PKE meter.

       “I’m going to the library. I want to find more on the history of this place,” Ray said. “Iggy wanna come?”

       “Yes, thanks. Janine…?”

       “I think I’m going to take a walk. I’ll see you all later.”

       He nodded and watched her leave alone. An uneasy feeling settled in his gut.

       “Ray, can I talk to you for a second?”

 

       Time crept on. The days felt like endless repetitions of the day before and the day before that. Eventually everyone found something to keep their minds occupied. Ray and Egon practically lived in the library. Winston found the armor and weapon smiths (a set of bear-gened triplets) and was learning all he could from them. Peter was listless at first, but soon he found his niche talking to the women in a professional capacity. However unlike in his world, the sessions were far from private. Often he would sit in one of the courtyards and work through something with one of the Hunters while several more would listen. It had gotten to the point where he was asked to move to an empty classroom because such a crowd would gather. 

       “It’s crazy. I think because there are no men here some of the women have taken on traditional male roles BUT they also take on some of the toxic habits which doesn’t make sense since they don’t have point of reference for it!” Peter babbled one night at dinner. “I can’t believe I actually feel like doing a proper research study, but this is such an extraordinary opportunity. Did you know the trainees NEVER leave The Castle? In fact they have an unofficial ‘Meeting a Man’ ceremony the night before their first mission. A veteran will take the new Hunter to the village a few miles from here and literally stand about ten feet from a guy and...and that’s it! No talking or introductions. They treat the dude like he’s in a wild animal exhibit. It’s incredible!”

       “I’m happy for you Pete. You haven’t sounded this excited...well, ever! Unless it involves money of course,” Ray said as he spooned more stew into his bowl. “I’m surprised they let you do it. I got the feeling they want to keep everyone from thinking on their own.”

       “Is that the mind control theory you’ve got?” Winston asked. 

       “Yeah, kinda? I wish I could get my hands on that potion they all have to drink…Not that it would matter since I don’t have any lab equipment here.”

       “I miss my PKE meter,” Egon said glumly. 

       “I thought you’d be missing Janine more. She’s been a ghost lately,” Peter said. 

       “I...I’m not sure what the problem could be, but it is getting worse,” Egon agreed. “At first I thought maybe she was just copying what the other women do here, but I’m not sure anymore. I’m almost afraid to touch her because she reacts so badly.”

       “Gonna need a little more to go on,” Peter said dryly. 

       “Well, she’s covering herself just as much as the others, and if I touch her when she’s not looking at me she kind of flips out until she sees it’s me. She’s also been spending a lot of time alone, which is unusual.”

       “She’s always been an extrovert so yeah that’s odd. Spengs...you don’t think something happened to her when we were separated do you?” Peter asked seriously. Egon just hung his head. “Alright I’ll talk to her.”

       “No!” Egon said, suddenly in a panic. “No, just...watch her? I don’t want her to know that I’m worried.”

       “Hey big guy, she likes it when you’re worried about her,” Winston smirked. 

       Egon blushed but shook his head. “I don’t want her to know, not yet at least. Please?”

       “Alright Tex, I’ll keep my peepers peeled. But if anything else weird happens you need to tell me ok?”

 

       The woman in question was currently soaking in the steaming water of the underground baths. The room was quiet since she was the only one there at the moment. She was going to miss coming here when they returned to New York...IF they ever returned. Amani seemed hopeful but it had already been so long. A month already passed since their arrival and Janine felt like the solution should have been found by now. She actively avoided thinking about the possibility that they were being kept there on purpose. What would they honestly have to offer? The Sisterhood already had their equipment, not that it mattered since there wasn’t enough scientific advancement here to make more or even repair what they had. 

       She was so deep in thought she wouldn’t have heard the footsteps even if they had been audible…

 

       Peck was sitting on the walkway where he had seen Amani ride off to battle. He came up there more and more often. He told himself he was watching for her return, but really it was to get away from others. He didn’t mind making idle chatter with the guys, not even Venkman if he was honest with himself. If anything it brought them all just a little closer since he knew more about them than ever. However he couldn’t make himself be around Janine more than absolutely necessary. It had nothing to do with her personally, but she resembled Amani so much that it sometimes physically hurt to look at her. When he was tired or not concentrating his traitorous mind would trick him into the thinking she was there. More than once he had to stop himself from pulling Janine into a hard kiss or caressing her cheek. His fingers would itch every time she was near. 

       Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. The cool night air held the scent of pine and fresh hay. Just under that was a faint sweetness that reminded him of Amani. Maybe it was her hair or skin that carried the same smell, but either way just breathing it in made him long for the confusing and violent woman. He didn’t want to want her. He didn’t want to love her. He didn’t know how to live without her. 

 

       He heard her voice in his dream that night. It was faint like she was calling him from a distance, but her words were clear. She was crying his name into the dark fog, looking for him. 

       “Amani! I’m here!” he shouted back. 

       Walter ran towards her voice. The mist swirled as he moved, his body creating little eddies in the fog. 

       “Amani?!”

       He could swear she was near. She sounded so much closer than before! 

       “Walter Peck?! I cannot see you!”

       He reached out into the darkness, his hands groping for anything. Suddenly something warm and soft was there, drawing him near. 

       “Walter Peck,” Amani said, smiling at him. 

       “I missed you,” he whispered, holding her tightly to him. She wrapped her around around him, returning the hug. “Where are you?”

       Amani pulled back and cupped his cheek in her hand. “I am here.” 

 

       “WAKE UP!” 

       Egon blearily opened his eyes and reached for his glasses as the pounding on the bedroom door stopped then started again somewhere else. 

       “Wha...whaizit?” Janine mumbled. 

       “Peck is agitated. I’ll go see what he wants.” Egon was gone for less than a minute when he returned, fully awake. “He said Amani is coming back.”

       “What?!” she asked, bolting up. “When?!”

       “Now.” 

 

       By the time the crew made it to the upper walkway Peck was already there and peering into the darkness as if he could see clearly. 

       “Any moment now…” he said to himself. 

       “Uh, are we sure Wally hasn’t gone off the deep end?” Peter asked, yawning. 

       “He seemed pretty sure, but I don’t see anyone down in the yard,” Winston said. “Of course the fact it’s 6 am doesn’t help…”

       “Shhh!” Walter hissed at them. 

       “Hey come on now…” Peter started, but Peck shushed him again. 

       “Listen!”

       In the eerie quiet of pre-dawn, the faint low rumble of horse hooves reached their ears. In the distance a horn sounded, echoing against the walls. In moments lights and torches popped up around the perimeter as women of all castes poured out of The Castle. Despite the early hour they were all alert and energetic. A few moments after the ground-shaking whump of the drawbridge lowering, the first of the riders entered the training yard. Tragically it didn’t take very long for the end of the line to join them. Of the one hundred and one rider that left two weeks prior, only forty-three returned. 

       “Where is she? I can’t see her,” Walter mumbled to himself. 

       The sea of women below parted to allow the Elder Council to greet the returning warriors. Two Hunters dismounted, both slowly and carefully, and met the Elders. One presented the Supreme Elder with a burlap sack after a quick bow. Caitlyn looked in, but didn’t show of whatever it contained. Instead she gave a flowery speech about victory and dealing with foes. 

       “Is it just me or does she sound pissed off?” Ray asked.

       “Nah she sounds cheesed big time,” Winston agreed. “Doesn’t make sense since they did their job...right?”

       “I guess so…”

       The crowd was dispersing since the Elders and the two women had gone inside. Stable hands and doctors handled the remaining Hunters. As they passed below where the Ghostbusters were standing, they could see how battle damaged they were. Most of the tack was missing from the horses, and all of the women were wounded in some way. Two were missing arms, and more than a few had lost an eye, and ear, or both. Each looked bone weary and glassy-eyed. 

       “This isn’t right,” Ray said softly. “Can’t we do something?”

       “I know buddy, but we both know they don’t want our help,” Peter said as he patted his friend on the back. “Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

 

       Several hours later Winston was up again and craving breakfast. He found Peck and Leena sitting quietly in the dining area. 

       “Hey guys. What’s up?” 

       Peck didn’t answer, but Leena looked up at him with red eyes. Her fur was matted where her tears had dried. 

       “There is to be a Gathering,” she whispered, and started crying again. 

       Winston glanced over at Peck. The man still hadn’t moved. He was staring out into the distance and had an unreadable look on his face. Winston thought about forcing Walter to say something, but decided it was better to wake the others instead. 

 

       The morning was spent debating and arguing about what it could mean and who it was for. Nearly everyone felt that it couldn’t be for Amani because she was the hero of the year, wasn’t she? The only one who didn’t chime in was her biggest supporter. Peck sat quietly in the corner, lost in his own thoughts. They were able to stay optimistic until later when they were informed by several guards that they were forbidden from leaving their room until it was time for the Gathering. 

       “It’s going to be a very long day, and probably a very long night,” Janine said with authority. “I think we should all get some more rest.”

       Without waiting she pulled Egon into her room and softly shut the door. 

       “I guess. Not like there’s anything else to do,” Ray said and headed to his room. Soon all that was left was Peck and Peter. 

       “Hey so...I know we aren’t friends but if you need to talk…”

       Peck didn’t look at him. Peter waited a few moments then went to his own room, leaving Walter alone with his troubled mind. 

 

       When the guards came to escort them to the auditorium it felt like a funeral procession. They walked single file, Janine in the lead and Peck in the rear. The guard in the back had to smack him with her staff several times to keep him moving. It was as if he believed that if he never went to the Gathering then she would be safe. 

       The room was already full when they entered and were pointed to the same bench as last time with guards posted nearby. There were light murmurs from the women in the balconies but the forlorn tone was unmistakable. They all knew something was very wrong. 

       “Sisters,” Supreme Elder Caitlyn said as she stood. The room fell completely silent out of respect. “It is with a heavy heart that I call this Gathering. It has come to my attention that there is a traitor among us. It has taken some time to ferret her out, but we are confident that she has been acting alone to sabotage us. Bring in the accused!”

       The giant doors swung open. A bloody and beaten woman, only barely recognizable as Amani was drug into the room by a kinetic spell wielded by Lexi, who was now wearing a Commander’s cloak. Amani was completely naked except for her ever-present gloves. Her wrists and ankles were chained with iron shackles that burned her skin until it was almost black. When Lexi ended the spell Amani dropped to the floor was a sick thud. Lexi smacked at her with her staff until the former Commander unsteadily got to her feet. Elder Mona stood in shock as the women above her cried out in anguish. 

       “I object!” she cried. “What is the proof of her betrayal? Commander Amani has always been an upstanding and honorable sister!”

       “What she has done right in the past does not forgive her wrongs.”

       “Please, at least remove her chains. She is in pain!”

       Elder Caitlyn sighed but signaled to Lexi to remove the wrist cuffs. Amani swayed in relief as the burning metal clanged to the floor. Blood oozed from the broken blisters and dripped down her bare legs. 

       “As for the proof you require Mona, the traitor has been accused by one of her own.”

       Egon felt Janine shift closer to him by a fraction. 

       “I had to do it,” she whispered.

       His head snapped to look at her. “What?” he hissed. 

       “Sister Janine of New York, repeat your statement,” Caitlyn said. 

       Janine stood and walked to the dais. She repeated the events of the afternoon when Amani had given them all pledges of loyalty and protection. Nervous whispers fluttered around the room. From the reactions of the women the guys assumed that what had seemed like a sweet gesture was really an act of treason. 

       “Thank you Sister Janine. Please be seated,” Caitlyn said kindly. 

       When Janine sat back down on the bench her head was hung low and she refused to meet the eyes of her friends. 

       “I had to,” she repeated softly. 

       “Amani, you have been accused of giving a loyalty oath to a person outside of the Sisterhood! How do you plead?” Elder Hilda asked. There was a wicked glint in her eyes as she spoke down to the once proud hunter.

       “I...I am guilty.” Her voice sounded weak and defeated. 

       “HA! She doesn’t even try to defend herself!” Hilda cried joyfully. “You know the punishment for this crime of disloyalty.” 

       “I do.” Amani crouched down and placed her left hand on the floor. With some effort she bent back her pointer and pinky finger so that her ring and middle fingers stuck out. 

       “Commander Lexi,” Elder Caitlyn said calmly, signaling the new leader of the Hunters.

       The woman drew her sword and with a powerful swing chopped the two fingers off Amani’s hand in one go. The crowd, especially the younger girls, screamed in alarm. Many had never seen such an extreme punishment. As the cries died down, Amani picked up one of the iron shackles and pressed her stubs against it, hissing as the iron cauterized the wound. 

       “I...I don’t get it…” Winston choked out. “Why do that?”

       “It’s an effective punishment,” Ray replied, awe and revulsion in his voice. “It’s a visible sign of her treachery but by leaving two fingers she’s still effective in battle.” 

       Winston shook his head in disgust. Glancing over at Peck, his eyes widened. The man was so pale and still he looked like a marble statue. 

       “Walter?” he asked, however Peck didn’t acknowledge him. His eyes were locked on Amani. 

       Supreme Elder Caitlyn raised her hand to call for silence. The crowd hushed despite the agitated feeling in the air. 

       “Had you only done this once Amani I could have found a way to forgive you…” Winston felt Peck tense up painfully beside him. “...however you gave your oath to not one, but FIVE outsiders. For that you will be put to death as a traitor.”

       More horrified screams echoed from the audience. Many of the women had trained with or by Amani, and since taking the position of Commander had earned a spot in their hearts as someone who truly cared about the people under her. Even the hybrids joined the outcry against the ruling. 

       “SILENCE!!!” Elder Caitlyn waited a beat before speaking again. “In addition to her punishment, the outsiders must be punished as well. Ray Stantz and Janine Melnitz will be added to the Breeding program. Walter Peck will be given to Elder Hilda for educational purposes. The rest will be put to death. This is my judgement.”

       Egon grabbed Janine and held her tightly, telling her that he would never let her be taken from him while the guys yelled in anger at the Elders. 

       “I second the judgement!” Elder Hilda cheered with a psychotic grin. 

       “I disagree,” Elder Mona said, but she knew it didn’t matter. Majority ruled, and Hilda always supported Caitlyn no matter what. 

       “Elder Council...Sisters...I accept my punishment but I have a single request to make…” Amani began, but was interrupted by Hilda. 

       “You’re hardly in a position to ask for anything other than a sharp sword to gut yourself with,” she chuckled. 

       “Actually…” Amani peeled off her right glove and held her hand up for all to see. The crowd gasped, some in joy and some in shock. Her right hand, from the base of her palm all the way to her fingertips, was an inky midnight black. “I have earned the Black Palm. I may make one undeniable request.”

       Caitlyn outright growled when she saw Amani’s hand. 

       “Fine, but it will not save you or the lives of your filthy friends.” 

       Amani sighed and lowered her head. “Yes. You have proven time and again that you know of ways to get what you want no matter what.”

       The Elder growled again. “You may be on your way to the next life but that does NOT give you the right to be disrespectful!”

       Amani lifted her head to lock eyes with Caitlyn. Her posture immediately shifted from whipped dog to vicious wolf. There was a fire in her eyes that everyone could see clearly. 

       “Sisters! I ask you, how many of you have hunted a witch with a scar on their right palm? How many of you have removed a heart that was still red with life?” There was a murmur around the room as the women considered this. “I have been a Hunter for years and I believed that I was doing the right thing, but I have learned that what we are told is not always the truth.”

       “Silence traitor!!” Caitlyn hissed. 

       “No! Not anymore! Supreme Elder Caitlyn, my request is that I give you the Purity Test right now, in front of all here,” she said, her loud strong voice echoing off the walls. 

       The room went so silent Egon’s ears hurt. He looked over at Janine and realized she was smiling fiercely. His mind filled in the blanks and his heart swelled, feeling very proud of his brave woman for giving Amani the distraction she needed to call out the Elders. 

       “You have NO RIGHT…!!” the woman screamed, but Amani cut her off. 

       “I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!! I have sacrificed, fought, and suffered for the people of this land and my sisters! But for you...FOR YOU I have slain innocent women, men, and children in the name of safety for all. I have killed harmless witches on your orders,” she cried, pointing at Caitlyn. “I HAVE BEEN FORCED TO HUNT MY OWN SISTERS FOR YOU ELDER!!!!” 

       As her voice rose in anger a bright blue light flowed out of the ground like water. It snaked around her body as if it was alive. Caitlyn stood in fury.

       “LIES!! Commander Lexi, KILL HER!!” 

       Lexi smirked. With a snap of her fingers the shackles fell off Amani’s ankles. With her free hand she removed her cloak and put it on her sister’s shoulders. 

       “I stand with Amani!” she yelled, taking a fighting stance with her staff. 

       “GUARDS! KILL THEM BOTH!!”

       The women by the door hesitated just long enough for the spell to launch from Amani’s fingers and hit the Elder. She gasped, her body bending in painful ways as she hovered in a ball of clear blue water.

       “Are the things I have accused you of correct?” Amani asked in a clear, calm voice. 

       Inside the ball Caitlyn grimaced and thrashed, but finally answered.

       “Yes!” she cried. 

       “Are some witches really Hunters who have left us?”

       “Yes!”

       “Are you in league with the witches?”

       Caitlyn strained against the spell, writhing in pain. 

       “.....YES!”

       Howls of anger filled the room as the Hunters listened to a woman they all looked up to and respected confess that she was working with their enemy. 

       “Why? Tell me why you would do this to us?”

       “Because they’re killing us faster than we can kill them! We are losing our Hunters and our breeders cannot keep up because they are weak and die after giving birth. I promised them access to a world where they could hunt freely without us. It was the only way to make sure we would survive!”

       “And in return?”

       “They would leave us alone and let us take breeding stock from that world.”

       “Motherfucker!” Peter yelled, furious. 

       “Who created the spell?” Amani asked, ignoring Peter. 

       “Hilda.”

       At the admission Lexi lept into the air straight for the rotund Elder. With a swing of her staff she shattered the woman’s shoulder. Hilda cried out as she fell, but knew better than to get up as Lexi loomed over her. 

       “If you knew that the witches were leaving this world, why did you send myself and my team to kill them?” 

       “You were the only ones who could have headed any kind of resistance against me. I knew the coven was large enough to make sure you and your loyal little bitches would die.”

       “Is that why you have us kill Hunters who have defected?”

       “YES! No one defies me! They dared to leave? I gave them everything. EVERYTHING!” Caitlyn screamed as she fought against the spell. “I AM THE SUPREME ELDER! MY WORD IS LAW!!”

       With an ear splitting screech her skin split apart. The pieces slid off in thick slimy strips. For a moment the water clouded from the blood and ichor polluting it but then the bubble exploded, covering those near enough in gore. Standing where Caitlyn should have been was a massive rust-colored monster that rose up nearly ten feet tall. It had the body of a woman, but instead of skin she had thick fur. Six spindly spider-like arms sprouted from her sides and her head looked like a bull right down to the vicious two-foot long horns jutting up from her forehead. Lexi tossed Amani her staff, then drew her sword. 

       “The fight begins sister!” she cried excitedly. 

       “Victory!” Amani yelled in return as they launched themselves at the creature. Around the room Hunters, trainees, and hybrids screamed in alarm and rage. Nearly thirty women had already known about Caitlyn’s betrayal and took on the beastial forms of witches to fight with her. Few Hunters were armed since they weren’t expecting an attack in their own home, but those that had anything to fight with quickly launched into battle while others got the trainees and hybrids out. 

       “Time to go!” Janine yelled over the madness. 

       “But I have to help her!” Walter yelled back.

       “NO! You have to stick to the plan! GO!”

       The guys followed her, completely confused since she and Peck knew more than they did. Outside the main doors Gwen was waiting for them anxiously. She was holding weapons of all kinds. An unfamiliar Hunter ran up to her and took the bundle before rushing back into the fray. Women were fleeing in all directions and fights were everywhere. It was hard to concentrate with the chaos around them, but years of busts had trained them to remain calm despite the danger around them. 

       “Follow me!” she said before taking off down a narrow hallway. As they ran Egon held Janine’s hand, no longer caring about the rules. He wasn’t willing to risk her disappearing from his sight. 

       Gwen’s trip took them down to the stables by the training yard. Inside a large ornate enclosed carriage was already standing ready with a team of six midnight black horses anxious to go. Leena popped out of the carriage door and motioned for them to hurry. 

       “Did you find everything?” Gwen asked. 

       “Yes. It all here. Merry looking for book.” 

       “If anyone could find it, it would be her. Inside please!”

       One by one the Ghostbusters got in the carriage. Ray cheered when he saw their equipment had already been loaded inside. Egon immediately grabbed his PKE meter and flipped it on, gleefully recording all the data he could. 

       “Plush digs. Who owns this ride?” Peter asked as he looked around the well appointed cabin. It was large enough to hold ten people easily and was fully upholstered in thick velvets. 

       “The Elders, but they don’t need anymore,” Leena said with a smirk. “Hurry inside! We must ready to leave!”

       Walter and Janine were the only ones still outside. He kept trying to push past her to go back into The Castle, but she held her ground. 

       “Amani needs me!”

       “She needs you to be SAFE. That was the whole reason we agreed to this remember?”

       “I don’t care!” he screamed, nearly frantic. 

       Janine slapped him hard across the face. “She can’t fight if she thinks you’re in danger. You KNOW this.”

       Peck closed his eyes, angry that she was right. All of a sudden they were rocked off their feet when an explosion on the other side of The Castle blasted a wall clean away. They couldn’t see it from where they were, but something or someone had landed in the training yard. Walter was on his feet and running towards the sound before Janine could stop him. He skidded to a stop when he saw what had made all the noise. The creature that had been Caitlyn was on its back, struggling to fight Amani and Lexi off. It was hard to say who was winning, but Amani was beating the monster with one of its own arms. She was still naked except for the ragged cloak clinging to her shoulders but shame was the last thing on her mind. Their attack speed increased to the point where they were just blurs, but beastial Caitlyn was able to match them shot for shot. A well timed backhand had Amani spinning away, landing hard in the dirt. Walter was about to take off in their direction when out of nowhere Winston’s strong arms wrapped around his waist and slung him over his shoulder. Peck kicked and screamed but Winston ignored him, nearly throwing him into the carriage while Janine held the door. 

       “Are we ready?” she barked as Winston pinned Peck down.

       “Yes. Merry found Hilda’s book. We get you home now,” Leena said. 

       “We are going to the coven that Amani met with. They’ve promised to help,” Gwen added. “We can’t travel as fast as the Hunters did, but it shouldn’t take long.”

       They heard a shout and the carriage lurched forward. 

       “Who’s driving?” Winston asked.

       “Merry. She’s good with horses,” Gwen answered, nearly yelling over the sounds of battle. A piercing feminine scream, whether in victory or in pain, filled the air. 

       “Let me out! I won’t leave her again!” Peck hollered as he tried to lunge for the door. 

       “Damnit Peck STOP!” Ray yelled, pulling him back before he could get out. 

       “I have to!” Gwen made her way over to the two men and tapped Peck on the shoulder. “What?!”

       She thumped him hard on the top of his head, knocking him out cold. She easily caught him and put his body in a somewhat comfortable position. 

       “Thank you!” Peter nearly cheered. Gwen frowned at him before settling in to one of the comfortable seats. 

 

       They made it easily through the main gate because all of the guards were inside The Castle trying to fight off the surprise attack. There weren’t any towns nearby so the beginning of the ride was fairly quiet until they heard more explosions in the distance. Peck snapped awake and bolted for the door before anyone could stop him. He made it a far bit down the road before stopping on his own. Peter caught up with him after a moment, ready to hit him with an insult when he saw the look on Peck’s face. Turning, he saw The Castle in flames. Thick pungent smoke spewed out from multiple points as the fire spread. Peter sighed and put a hand on Peck’s shoulder. 

       “She’ll be ok. She always is.”

       “I hate that I love her.”

       “No you don’t. You hate that you fell so hard it broke your Vulcan mind.”

       “What?” 

       “Nevermind. Just...just roll with it. She obviously cares about you, enough to risk her life to make sure you’re ok. A lot of us will go through our whole lives without finding someone like that.”

       Walter just shook his head and allowed himself to be lead back to the carriage. 

 

       About an hour later Peter broke the silence that had descended. 

       “So now that we’re somewhere quiet, can someone tell me what the hell was going on back there?” he asked. 

       “Well it appears that Elder Caitlyn was really a witch…” Gwen started.

       “I got that part. I mean the whole ‘Janine is a traitor’ bit and all the shit after.”

       “The night before the hunting party returned Gwen came to me while I was in the baths. She told me that Amani had left her detailed instructions to give me after two weeks. I memorized the letter then burned it. Basically it said that she found proof of her suspicions and that she was going to try and make peace with a coven so she could form an alliance. On her return if Caitlyn didn’t show what was in the bag then I was supposed to do what I did, which was run a distraction with the oath thing. If Caitlyn did show the contents then I was to do nothing.”

       “So what was in the bag?” Ray asked. 

       “The head of the leader of witches that was working with Caitlyn. So basically Amani gave her a giant middle finger and told her ‘bitch I know what you’re doing’.”

       “Wow.”

       “Yeah pretty much.”

       “Wait, does that mean Amani knew she’d be in big trouble for those oaths she gave us?”

       Gwen answered. “Yes. Hunters are only to give that oath to the Elders. Anyone else, especially outsiders, are not worthy. I don’t know what happened in your world, but it must have been something important to make the Commander break such a major rule.”

       “We told her we were her family no matter what,” Ray said quietly. 

       Gwen and Leena nodded in agreement. 

       “We always have our sisters, but family is taboo.” 

       Walter frowned. “So if she wanted a husband and a child…”

       “That is forbidden and punishable by death, but having connections outside of the Sisterhood will not get you killed, just maimed.”

       “Good thing Amani is right handed,” Peter said with his usual lack of tact. “So Wally, wanna tell us why you didn’t jump in sooner when your sweetie was getting smacked around?”

       He glared at Peter, his lower eyelid twitching. “She asked me not to.”

       “How? She went straight from horseback to custody.”

       Walter looked away and mumbled. “She came to me in a dream…”

       “Cool!” Ray chirped. 

       “Yeah, kinda I guess,” Peck said reluctantly. “She told me a little of her plan. It was important that I don’t interfere, but it was difficult to just sit there. I know she can take care of herself but...I wanted to kill that smarmy bitch Hilda! ‘Educational purposes my ass’. She sat there and watched when I was getting slapped around when we first got here. Hell, I wanted to kill Lexi just for her attitude until I saw she was on our side.”

       Janine made her way to his side and pulled him into a hug. He resisted for a moment, but finally gave in and buried his face in her shoulder. Egon grunted in displeasure, but a sharp look from Janine quieted him. 

       “We both had a part to play in her plans, and because we did them she was able to expose the real traitor. She needed you to do that, and you did. Amani knows you love her and she knows where we’re going. She’ll come for you.”

       He nodded and sat up, wiping his eyes. “Sorry. I’m tired. Excuse me.” Moving to an unoccupied corner he laid down with his back to the group. If he was asleep or not it didn’t matter. He wanted to be left alone. 

       “Question. If Hilda can make spells, why do we have to go find a coven to get us home? Why couldn’t we just wait until the fight was over and get some Hunters to do it?” Winston asked.

       “Hunters are not witches. They know how to cast spells because they are taught, but the things they do are very basic. Just because someone knows how to boil water doesn’t mean they’re a chef,” Gwen answered. “The Elders are the only ones who could have done it. Even if Elder Mona isn’t with the others, she can’t do it on her own. We need real witches.”

       “Buuuuut aren’t they bad?” 

       Ray shook his head. “Not all witches are bad. I bet they’re just like us only, well you know, not.”

       “Well put Ray,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “Iggy, what are you doing over there?”

       “Re-configuring the packs to be more effective against solid targets. We are in the wilderness and unarmed except for what we have here. I’d rather not get caught off guard.”

       “Let me help,” Ray offered, scooting closer. 

       “Great. You two do that,” said Peter as he followed Peck’s lead and laid down to take a nap. 

 

       He was jerked awake when the carriage came to a sudden stop. Warily opening one eye Peter looked around. Everyone seemed ok with what was happening, so he sat up and stretched. 

       “What’s going on?” he asked.

       “We’re stopping for the night. This is the first town we’ve come to and darkness is close,” Gwen said while the others exited the carriage. 

       Peter wasn’t terribly surprised by the little town they stopped at. It looked like every Medieval town he had ever seen in the movies. It was muddy, colorless, and barely more than a few buildings grouped together. Barefoot children and farm animals wandered around while adults gave the group cautious stares. He saw his friends heading into the largest building there, which he assumed was a tavern. The inside was just as bland as the outside, but it was warm and clean. There was just enough space for them to all sit at one long table with benches. Without asking, a middle-aged woman put platters of bread and bowls of stew in front of them. The hybrid women dug in immediately. Peter was a little put-off by the brown sludge in front of him, but after a few hesitant bites he decided he’d had worse. 

       “I’m amazed to see anyone from The Castle that isn’t a Hunter, much less a man.”

       Peter looked over at the person who spoke. A short, older woman with gray hair and drab clothing was sitting at a table to the side of him. 

       “That’s just how we are. Full of surprises.” 

       The woman gave a snorting laugh. “This kind of surprise I can deal with. Usually a Hunter means trouble. I bet you’re trouble too.”

       “Only for lovely women like you,” he replied with a wink.

       She hooted. “You ARE trouble. Shame my daughter is spoken for. You would like her. She’s trouble too.”

       “If she’s anything like her mother then I don’t know if I’m man enough to handle her.”

       “Heh, her husband sure isn’t,” she sighed. “So, why are you riding around in the Fancy Lady carriage?”

       “There’s been a change in management for the Hunters,” he replied cryptically. 

       “Mmm, long time coming if you ask me. Those little bitches have been draining this land dry since before I became a widow.”

       “You don’t care for the Hunters?”

       "Oh some are alright, but that doesn’t mean it’s right to bleed us to nothing.”

       “True. I can’t say it will never happen again, but if things work out the way they should then hopefully it won’t be so bad anymore.”

       “Hmm, I hope you’re right. It makes you wonder why you bother working when you have nothing to show for it. Speaking of, I need to get home and get the cows in. Pleasant stay.”

       Peter nodded to her, watching her leave and smiled a bit to himself. 

 

       Over the course of the meal rooms were negotiated. Gwen paid for everything with a few gold pieces. As soon as everyone was done they headed upstairs. All the men were in one room and the women in the other. The rooms were sparse and had bunk beds, but like the tavern below it was clean enough. Even though it was barely dark they were all in bed and waiting for sleep to claim them. Dawn saw them back on the road with supplies for breakfast and lunch. They had plans to stay at another town that they should reach just after sundown. After that it would be a half-day’s ride to the place Amani said the coven would be. However things didn’t quite work out that way. 

 

       Lunch was a distant memory when the carriage stopped again, except this time it wasn’t planned. Gwen and Leena exchanged cautious looks and took up the two short swords they had. Janine subconsciously leaned toward Egon a moment before the door of the carriage was thrown open and a crossbow was thrust into Winston’s face. 

       “Out!” barked a gruff voice. 

       With their hands in the air they got out of the carriage. Standing outside were about a dozen scruffy men and women, some on horses and others on foot. All carried weapons that were drawn and ready. Leena and Gwen handed their swords over to a man near them. 

       “Good girls. We don’t want to hurt any of you. We just want your pretty carriage and horses,” the first man said, flashing a gummy grin. 

       “We are on an urgent mission. Please…” Gwen started, but she was stopped by a sharp slap to the face. 

       “Hey!!” Winston yelled, surging forward. He was met with a sword to his gut, just inches from impaling him. 

       “No bravery and you’ll live through this. As I said, we just want the carriage.”

       “May we get our things out then?” Janine said angrily. “If you’re going to leave us in the middle of nowhere it’s the LEAST you can do.”

       The man, apparently the leader, eyed her cautiously. 

       “A Hunter. How odd. We were told there were no Hunters in this group. Just a few hybrids and some easy picking idiots…” he said lowly. “Birdie! Get out here woman!”

       The ‘troublesome’ woman from the night before rode up on horseback. Her plain clothes had been exchanged for riding leathers. With her hair pulled back she looked far younger than last night. 

       “Hello Trouble,” she cooed at Peter. “Sorry we had to meet again like this.”

       “Yeah, me too. But seriously, can we have our stuff?”

       Birdie grinned at him. “So long as it’s nothing we can’t use or sell.”

       “Woman! This is my gang…!”

       “Oh stuff it you big brute! Your ‘gang’ wouldn’t be anything without me! This one made me laugh so I say they can keep their things.”

       “But…!”

       “You’re getting a fine ride and six gorgeous horses, so shut your gob!” she hollered, then gave Peter a sweet smile. “Get your things dear, but don’t do anything stupid. I’d hate to have to kill a fine looking creature like you.”

       Peter smirked. “You guys get the equipment. I’m going to keep this lovely woman company.” 

       Under the watchful eye of several brigands the Ghostbusters were able to get their gear and a few other things. Since they didn’t really have that much it didn’t take long. Just when they thought the ordeal was about over, the beefy leader stepped up to Janine. 

       “We’ll be taking the hybrids and this little lady as well. We need new servants and I could use a new bed warmer…” he chuckled as he reached up to touch her face. 

       Like a flash of lightning Egon lashed out, landing a solid punch to his jaw, followed quickly by a left uppercut that had the filthy man stumbling back. 

       “Over my dead body!” he yelled, taking a step forward and growling in anger. 

       The man spat out a glob of blood and drew his sword. “That can be arranged!!” He took one step, grunted, and fell like a dead tree. Behind him was Birdie holding a bloody short sword. She had a cold look in her eyes as she kicked the man to make sure he was dead. 

       “I said the carriage and horses only you damn fool,” she hissed. Stepping over his corpse she nodded to Janine. “My apologizes. He knew better and now he’s paid for it.” 

       “Um, thanks?” 

       Birdie nodded again, then turned to Peter. Her frosty look melted. 

       “And you…” She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close to give him a deep kiss. It was brief, but intense. “Stay out of trouble handsome.”

       Peter could only blink and wave as she hopped onto the front of the carriage. 

       “Keep my horse. You’ll need it,” she called as the gang rode off. “The werewolves are out tonight!” 

       Ray went pale. “Werewolves?” 

 

**END PART TWO**


End file.
